


Late Night

by Reed_Writes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Smoking, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: Burnt out, Peridot's two girlfriends help her bleed off a little stress.





	Late Night

Peridot scowled, staring at her laptop. 

“This just really isn't coming together, is it?”

She leant back in her chair, chin on her chest as her eyes soaked up the fluorescent glow of the screen, unable to focus or _see_ anything - not even the blinking cursor at the end of her last, most assuredly awful paragraph agreed to resolve for her.

Behind her, the sound of Jasper stirring caught her attention. Peridot let her head turn lazily, one bloodshot eye struggling to adjust to the darkness as she struggled to make out the the sizeable bump in the covers that the huge woman made.

Already, as she sighed and turned back to her computer, she had forgotten completely where she had been going next with this report.

It'd be late, then. She just hoped she could get it done _tomorrow_ \- Her boss usually only got angry on the second day she was late, after all. 

She rubbed her eyes, grumbling quietly to herself about 'getting better at planning' and 'waking up early instead of sleeping late' - as if it'd ever happen. She mashed Ctrl+S a few times on her keyboard to make sure, then gently shut the lid of the computer and reached for her tobacco pouch.

She should quit smoking, too. But somehow _that_ seemed the most unlikely of all outcomes.

Peridot squinted in the darkness at the little sheet of paper, patting down the tobacco and tossing up the idea of skipping a filter today. When she decided she wanted one, she realized a few moments later that she was all out.

More grumbling - 'my organization is slipping, this is too much stress' - more useless musing about what her perfect self could be. Never mind that her perfect self wouldn't have a nicotine addiction.

Her mutterings continued as she rolled the paper, her hands easily going through the motions even in the darkness. They only stopped for a moment as she brought it to her mouth and licked the edge, finally folding it down before she stuck one end in her lips and reached for her lighter.

That was running out, too. It took her a few tries as she got up and stumbled her way to the sliding glass door and out onto the apartment's balcony, but by the time she was there she finally had it lit.

Peridot considered tossing the lighter out into the night air, to land and shatter into pieces on the pavement below, but decided against it. 

It was cold. Real cold.

Peridot shivered as she took a long drag from the cigarette, carefully using one hand at a time to roll down the sleeves of her flannel shirt so that she could have _something_ between her elbows and the icy steel railing of the minuscule balcony as she leant on it.

“Not really coming together…” She sighed, muttering to herself still as she let her sleep-deprived brain melt into mush, enjoying the painfully brief hit of nicotine while it lasted. 

There was something nice about not being able to even string together a cohesive thought. Validating? Perhaps. Proof that she was pushing herself as hard as she could, giving it her all. Who cared if she had to throw half of what she wrote away tomorrow because it was complete gibberish? She didn't! It was _expected_ in this line of work. It was the _done thing_. 

She was the perfect example of a wage slave. Tomorrow, Saturday, the only difference would be that she wouldn't get to roll into the office for a change of scenery. 

No, tomorrow was one of those days where she'd have to be 'pestered' by her two girlfriends. Not that she really minded - as 'proper' and robotic as she tried to be, their affection and care _was_ appreciated. She'd never admit it freely, of course. But they knew.

Peridot sighed, flicking the cigarette lightly and watching the ash fall into the darkness below. A few more goes and it'd be done, and she'd have to crawl into bed - or whatever it was she was going to do. She didn't know and right now didn't want to care, either.

Behind her, the balcony door slid further open. She didn't even notice, the noise of the city below, bustling as it always was on Friday nights, drowned out the quiet scraping as it moved in its tracks. Nor did she hear the soft padding of two huge feet, sneaking up behind her in a remarkably capable display of stealth.

No, Peridot only noticed Jasper sneaking up behind her when it was too late - when she heard her laugh and felt her hands suddenly closing around her waist, squeezing her, spooking her, and- oh.

Peridot's startled yelp faded to a mournful groan as she watched the still-lit stub of her cigarette, a good minute more or so left in it, tumbling down to the streets. 

At least she hadn't been holding her phone.

Jasper chuckled, easily picking up the tiny blonde-haired woman despite all her growled protests and planting a nice, big kiss on the back of her neck, smirking with sleepy satisfaction as the scrambling and squirming quickly died down. “Come to bed, you gremlin.”

“I was gonna.”

Jasper kissed again, not pulling back this time before she spoke again, Peridot trembling in her arms as that warm breath of hers rolled down the back of her shirt. “I got worried…”

Peridot stiffened, confused by what she was hearing. “Worried? …Why?”

Jasper's grip around her tightened, shifting so that she was bundled up in those two muscle-bound arms of hers rather than just held in her hands. Somehow, Peridot felt even colder. “Afraid you'd walked out again. Just stupid stuff… Don't worry about it.”

Peridot whimpered. “I'm sorry…”

There was so much more she wanted to say. Things she wanted to put to words - her love for Jasper, her love for Lapis, her love for both of them, her _regret_ … Oh, her regret. But she couldn't find the words. So she just said she was sorry, and hoped that Jasper understood. 

Despite everything that had come between them in the past, despite the upheavals, the constantly shifting circumstances, she'd always wanted to be a rock for Jasp. She loved her, and she _knew_ she loved her Peri back. 

But she'd failed. Years ago now, though it stung like it was yesterday. She'd slipped up, fell away… Out of Jasper's life, for the first time in years. All over Lapis. 

Lapis, who'd come between them without ever meaning to. Who hadn't understood what was going on until it was far, far too late. Until Jasper was attached to her, needed her _too_.

But it was Lapis who'd pulled them back together. Tracked Peridot down, dragged her kicking and screaming - almost literally - back into Jasper's life. 

Made them talk. Made them understand each other, their wants, their needs, better than they had ever before. 

Peridot let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding, pulling in another when she was finished. Crisp, chill air filled her tar-stained lungs as she tried her hardest to focus her mind.

Things were different now. They understood now. All three of them. 

“Shhhh… I know you wouldn't.” Jasper squeezed her, almost uncomfortably tight.

No, she wouldn't. Things were different. But Peridot understood. She knew the wounds she'd left would never heal completely. Jasper's anxiety, the way she worried over her incessantly, constantly fretting over where she was, if she was safe or not - that wasn't about to change. 

She had to accept that. And learn to be better - for her. Learn not to scare her like this… “Still sorry.”

Jasper chuckled, rocking gently from side to side as she buried her face in the mess of Peridot's hair. “I know, Peri. Never change…”

A little tremor ran up Peridot's spine as Jasper's hands found their way to her again, thick muscled digits stroking over her sides while she dangled helplessly in her arms. “J-Jasper?”

“…Still want you to come to bed, y'know.”

Oh.

Ohhh.

Peridot quivered, her cheeks darkening as Jasper's hands inched closer and closer, stroking over her shirt, teasing it up at the edges and exposing skin to the chill night air. “P-persuade me…”

She really didn't need it. She'd gladly let Jasper carry her back inside and fuck her brains out, if that's what she wanted to do. Maybe even give Lapis a turn if they managed to wake her up. 

But playing these little games was _fun_. it made it _better_. And Peridot knew Jasper agreed as she let out a little amused huff and dragged her teeth over Peridot's shoulder, incisors scraping over the skin revealed as she tugged at the collar of Peridot's shirt. 

Peridot bit her lip, doing nothing more to hide her groaning as she squirmed in Jasper's arms. Every little move Jasper made she would match with one of those cute noises her girlfriend loved so much - that was their contract, and she was more than happy to fulfil it. 

Jasper's hands closed around her quickly, working at the buttons of her shirt almost fervently. Peridot found herself reaching out to grip those two arms of hers, supporting herself in them and leaning back against her lover while she undid her. Jasper's heated breaths rolled down her back, the pace of them rising as with each button. 

She wondered what Jasper thought of her, looking over her shoulder and down at her bare chest. No bra today - she hadn't gone out, unless you counted the balcony, which she didn't - just _her_. Her two breasts, perky in the chill air, the faintest outline of her ribcage showing beneath them and her flat belly below that. Barely any muscle, even less fat. 

But there was no scolding today. No suggestions of diet plans, or workout routines. Jasper made love to her, here on this cold autumn night, as she was. Loved her for who she was. 

Peridot's grip slipped for a moment as Jasper pinched around her nipples, two hands easily covering her entire chest as she stung with pleasure. She gasped, steadying herself again as Jasper laughed and buried her face in her hair, nuzzling down until she could kiss the top of the petite woman's head. 

“What was that, pipsqueak?” Jasper smirked, slowly stroking back and forth, squeezing her fingers together intermittently to pinch and tease while she waited for Peridot's response.

“B-bed…” Her lips trembled as she spoke, the steam of her breath rising before her eyes as Jasper nodded and squeezed her tight. 

As she was gently carried back inside, Peridot couldn't help but smile. She didn't have to care - not about the lost stub of her cigarette, not about her overdue report. She hadn't a care in the world, as long as she had Jasper.

And Lapis.

Peridot found her feet again as Jasper set her down inside, the taller woman turning to shut the sliding door behind her while Peridot shrugged off her shirt and slipped out of her shoes. Peering into the darkness, it was clear that Lapis was still sleeping - at least for now. The sound of her quiet breathing barely reached them, but the shape curled up under the covers gave her away all the same. 

Looking back at Jasper, Peridot shrugged. Lapis had work, probably, but right now Peridot didn't care. It was up to Jasper to decide how loud they wanted to be. Those two perfect rows of teeth glinted in the darkness as Jasper grinned down at her, one hand reaching down to shepherd her over to the bed. 

Further down than it needed to, going past her back and landing below it. Peridot found herself smiling too as Jasper pinched her ass through her ratty jeans, and she started to fiddle with the fly before they'd even made it to the edge of the bed. It was fortunate too, as Peridot found herself squeaking in surprise as she was pushed over onto the soft mattress and had her pants quickly yanked down around her knees. 

Something told her that quiet wasn't on the menu tonight. 

* * *

Peridot groaned, peering at Lapis's sleeping form in the darkness while Jasper leant over her, lips pressing in between her shoulderblades. 

Each kiss brought a burst of tension, her whole body trembling for a few moments before she melted away again, only to take another moments later. Jasper's hands pinned her arms on either side, and the weight of her body pressing in from behind meant Peridot was _trapped_ , at her mercy as she roamed over her naked back, nipping and kissing where she pleased. 

Across from them, Lapis remained perfectly oblivious to it all. Peridot grunted as Jasper rocked their hips together, pushing her down into the mattress as she ground against her bare ass. Lapis didn't so much as twitch at either.

As much as she didn't want her girlfriend to lose a good night's rest, Peridot couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Slowly though, in her sleep-deprived mind, an idea began to form. A smirk grew from cheek to cheek as she twisted herself as best she could to turn and face back at Jasper.

“Help me wake her up.” Peridot's eyes met Jasper's, glinting in the darkness above her. A moment's pause as Jasper processed and considered her proposal came and went, concluding with a low, rumbling laugh and a knowing nod.

Good.

Peridot sighed, glad that she'd got her point across and not been taken literally. Behind her, Jasper stepped back for a moment, giving her the chance to adjust her position slightly. She kicked off her jeans, spread her legs further now that she could, and gathered up what she could of the blankets and sheets in front of her - something to squeeze and moan into if she needed.

Jasper returned a moment later, now squatting down behind instead of leaning over her. Peridot's legs trembled as she ran her hands over them, two thumbs stroking up the inside of her thighs until…

Peridot groaned, burying her face in the collected bedding as Jasper spread her cheeks and huffed, seemingly amused.

“Dripping already, P…”

Part of her wanted to say “Of course I am, you idiot! I'm always fucking wet for you!”, but she held her tongue and expressed her frustration with Jasper stating the obvious by groaning loudly into the bedding again. 

Jasper chuckled, her raspy laughter sending shivers down Peridot's spine for a moment. Those two thumbs pressed softly into her, cautiously teasing her open as if she was in danger of breaking in half at any moment. All Peridot could do was squirm and whimper, eyes squeezed tightly shut as Jasper leant in and pressed their lips together. 

Across from them, Lapis grumbled in her sleep and rolled over to face away. 

Peridot bit her lip, certain that her cries would wake the sleeping woman soon if Jasper kept this up. Those two huge hands kept her firmly in place as she was kissed again and again, teased from time to time with that tongue - dragged over her, its tip stroking tantalizingly close to her clit and threatening to take her entrance if _only_ they'd press a little closer…

To say that Peridot was quickly reduced to a whining, whimpering, _begging_ mess would be an understatement. 

It was impossible to focus on Lapis anymore. Peridot squeezed her eyes shut, knuckles white as she clamped her grip as hard as she could and _tried_ , certainly in vain, not to be _too_ loud. Jasper seemed to pick up on her efforts, finally leaning in and letting that confident tongue of hers _do something_ \- something _wonderful_ , she thought. And indeed it was. Peridot cried freely, not caring if she woke even the neighbours as she twitched and bucked her hips, rolling them in Jasper's grip as that muscle rolled over her clit and entrance again and again, quickly becoming the only thing she could focus on as Jasper switched gears from trying to tease and work her up to _demanding_ an orgasm from her.

It worked. Of course it worked - Peridot was hopeless when it came to reigning herself in. Jasper pressed in closer, teasing with her nose while she latched on and _sucked_ on Peridot's clit. It was too much to resist.

To her credit, she at least managed to muffle her scream a _little_ , face buried in the bunched up bedding in front of her while Jasper chuckled and stroked her hands over the smaller woman's thighs. Peridot could only groan and whimper, her head throbbing with the beginnings of a headache - her body reminding her that really, she wasn't allowed to enjoy _anything_ , apparently.

She was almost content to simply lay in state, slumped over the side of the bed with slick running down her thigh. She could definitely pass out like this if they'd let her, but…

Well, even in her dazed, 'need another cigarette and it's only been ten minutes' state, she could tell there were _two_ people moving around on the bed now.

Peridot groaned, feeling Jasper's hand stroking over her back and ruffling her hair as the bed sank and creaked under her weight when she mounted it - no doubt a more comfortable place for her than kneeling on the floor, and closer to Lapis, too…

The only way she could tell Lapis was awake was the rustle of sheets and the quiet murmurs she shared with Jasper, broken up at awkward moments by what were no doubt kisses. 

A quiet, exhausted sigh slipped out from between her teeth. She wanted nothing more now than to simply crash and pass out until her body forced her awake again, but Lapis was awake now, and Peridot could _tell_ from the way Jasper's fingers dug into her scalp that she was already getting handsy - she'd have to deal with two grouchy, pent up girlfriends in the morning if she let herself sleep now.

She allowed herself a few moments more, still catching her breath as the heat between her legs died down and faded to a dull afterglow - the throbbing pain in her skull faded with it, though she knew it was hiding just under the surface. When she was finally ready, she announced as much with an ugly groan and an overly dramatic flop onto her back. 

Above her, cast in the light of a lamp that must have gotten turned on at some point, sat two concerned looking women. Well, an odd mixture of concerned and bemused, something that Peridot was rather good at getting out of people. 

All three of them sat silent for a moment, regarding each other. Jasper was topless now, Lapis nude - though she slept like that, so that was no surprise - but even from her position Peridot could see the tip of her cock poking up from between her legs. That was quick, especially for Lapis.

As if she was reading her mind, Lapis smirked and leant over Peridot. “Nothing hotter than waking up to the sound of you cumming, Peri.”

Before Peridot could even begin to squeak out an indignant response, Lapis dipped down and stole a kiss from her, teeth digging into the blushing woman's lip and her nose bumping into her chin. 

Beside them, Jasper laughed. “I'm surprised you're still conscious. Half expected you to pass out where you were.”

Peridot shot her a look as Lapis rose up again. “Had to give Lapis her turn, didn't I?”

“Oooh, is that what it is?~” Jasper smirked, eyebrow cocked as she settled back against the headboard, disengaging for the time being. 

There wasn't really a concept of 'turns', of course. But anyone could tell that Peridot was exhausted. Teaming up on her right now would be cruel. Fun, but cruel.

Lapis watched Jasper with a curious look for a moment, then returned her attention to Peridot, sprawled out as she was on the bed beneath her. They watched each other as Lapis got up on her knees, shuffling forwards until she was straddled over Peridot's head, a sly grin the leading feature of her face. 

Not that Peridot could see it. All she could see - all she _wanted_ to see - was hanging only a few inches away. It wasn't even that big. But Peridot had long since grown to love every aspect of Lapis's body, even as it had slowly changed over the years she'd known her, along with so much more about her… She didn't know what it was that made her cock so wonderful, though. Was it the piercings, small metal barbells that crossed the underside of her shaft and felt oh so _good_ inside her? Was it just the way she used it, taking all the right angles, the correct pace..?

No. Peridot realized, as she opened her mouth for her, that what really drew her to it was the person it attached to. Lapis's body could take any form, she would love it all the same.

“I want to go _hard_ tonight. You okay with that, Peri?” Lapis's tone was low and sultry as she pressed down, tracing over Peridot's lips and letting her have just the _slightest_ taste. 

She paused for a moment. As tired as she was, she wanted that. She could do it. Couldn't she?

She'd try. 

A slight nod, then she remembered her voice. “Y-yeah.”

“Good~” Peridot could visualise the smug look on Lapis's face perfectly.

Lapis sighed as she let herself move at long last, easily slipping between Peridot's lips and moaning softly as they immediately closed around her and the woman below her began to suckle on her. Beside them, Jasper murmured her approval, undoing the fly of her pants and reaching down inside them to amuse herself.

They'd shared many a late night such as this. But somehow, even in her burned out state, Peridot knew this was going to be a _good_ one.

Lapis wasted no time in pushing herself all the way in. Peridot worked her over with her tongue while she still could, knowing such opportunities for finesse would quickly vanish as Lapis started to fuck her into the bed. The blue-haired woman groaned in response, grinding her hips against her lover's face with increasing intensity before finally pulling back again and starting to thrust.

The quiet sounds of Jasper masturbating were almost completely drowned out by Lapis's groaning and Peridot's muffled moans as she was pushed down into the bed again and again. Lapis leant over her, arms planted on either side to support herself as her hips rose and fell again and again, each time a little faster, a little firmer than the last. Peridot squeezed her eyes shut, tensing her tongue to let Lapis ride over it again and again. It was quickly becoming all she could do - and she was okay with that.

Lapis's cries grew steadily louder and louder as she continued, the bed squeaking underneath them as she rammed home again and again. Occasionally she'd stop, pulling out and letting her saliva-coated shaft drip on Peridot's face while they both caught their breath for a moment - then she was right back into it again, even rougher than before. 

At some point, Jasper might have gotten off to them. Peridot didn't know - there wasn't room left in her head to think. Right now all she could think about was Lapis, and herself - as much as she knew it wasn't good, she could tell she was getting wet again. Really, how could she not when she was being treated like this? 

Part of her wanted to deal with it herself. Quiet, gentle. Not bothering anyone. But there were so many more _distracting_ options around right now. She'd be a fool to turn them down. 

Peridot let Lapis continue until the tension in her abdomen grew too much for her to bear. The next time she pulled out, Peridot reached up and stopped the other woman with her hand. 

Lapis looked down at her with concern, the flushed look on her face marred by her worried eyes. Peridot smiled back, toothy grin and half-lidded eyes shining through despite the mess she'd become.

“Can you fuck me?” It took her a few moments to be able to say that. Her hand snaked down over her belly, guiding Lapis's gaze until it slipped between her legs and she spread herself, making her point perfectly clear.

Lapis smiled down at her, still panting for breath as she slipped off to one side, sitting beside Peridot for a moment as she accepted the condom Jasper handed to her. “Of course I can, Peri.”

She couldn't help but tremble at that answer. There was something about the way she looked at her as she spoke that made Peridot need her just that much _more_. It was almost torture, having to watch her getting ready.

As thin as it was, her patience was rewarded. Lapis got up on her knees, slowly stroking over the thin latex that covered her shaft and licking her lips. She shuffled back for a moment to allow Peridot to rearrange herself, and then they were ready.

Jasper, her love, was just above her head. She'd lost the last of her clothing at some point, and now Peridot had a wonderful view of her from where she lay between her parted legs. She watched as her and Lapis shared a kiss above her, almost envious of the way Jasper's hands massaged over her chest, teasing those breasts of hers and thumbing against the piercings that glinted in the lamplight there.

But Peridot had a much better treat in store for herself. Lapis planted her knees on either side of her hips, dipping down to slide herself over Peridot; _teasing_ her, even now. 

“L-Lapis…” Her pleading mewl drew a smile from the others, but Lapis wasn't so cruel as to continue ignoring her needs. She broke the kiss, leaving Jasper by herself for a moment while she looked down at Peridot and held her gaze as she answered her call.

She looked wonderful, up there above her. Dripping with sweat, the faint tone of her muscles shining through in the warm light. Peridot held her gaze even as she felt Lapis entering her, her body trembling as it felt her presence growing. A gasping moan escaped her as Lapis hilted, both women transfixed by the other for a beautiful moment.

Then Jasper leant in, hand on Lapis's chin to lift her up and steal another kiss. Peridot shut her eyes, tired heart warmed by it all and her pulse racing as her girlfriend began to steadily thrust into her. She held that image of Lapis and Jasper, nude forms seen from below, embracing each other… she cherished it, keeping it fresh in her mind as she gasped and cried out again and again with each thrust. 

Jasper caught the noises Lapis made. She grew bolder with each moment, pressing hard into that kiss of hers. Now she pinched and pulled at her breasts, drawing her own sounds from their shared lover. And then her hands slipped down, reaching around behind… 

Peridot opened her eyes with a surprised gasp as Lapis's hips slammed into hers with a sudden spurt of force. Above her, Jasper broke her kiss, resting her forehead against Lapis's and locking their eyes together as she used her grip on her rear to drive her into Peridot again.

This, perhaps, was an even better image to focus on; Jasper's smug look as Lapis groaned and whimpered, mouth agape and cheeks flushed. Jasper gently coaxing her out and pushing her in again, showing only a sliver of the strength Peridot knew she had and yet easily stealing the lead…

Well, it may have been. But Peridot quickly found herself unable to focus at all, no longer able to tread water in that ocean of pleasure she was sharing with Lapis. As Jasper made them speed up, their voices rang out together, sharing their ecstasy right up until the final moment.

Lapis came first. The expression on her face shifted as she gasped for breath, only to have it stolen a moment later as Jasper pressed in for another kiss. Her hips, not allowed to falter, kept moving at that same pace even as she moaned and whimpered into that embrace.

It was inevitable that Peridot wouldn't last much longer.

She didn't have a kiss to hide her cries. Her whole body tensed as she came, teeth digging into her lip as she hissed and shuddered while her orgasm uncoiled inside her. It was only now, as she was writhing beneath them, panting and moaning, that Jasper allowed Lapis to slow, to stop and rest inside her lover and feel the way she clenched around her, muscle spasms almost seeming to try and milk that last ounce of pleasure from the both of them.

When it was over, they were both panting, exhausted messes. Peridot's head swam, the dull, aching throb of her headache thankfully faded as she already began to pass out. 

She was vaguely aware of Jasper staying with her as Lapis left to get cleaned up, a steady hand stroking through her hair and gently coaxing her to move under the sheets. And, to her surprise, she was still awake when Lapis came back, finding herself pressed in between her girlfriends and the victim of several gentle kisses. 

It was good. Her report was still going to be late, she was still out of cigarette filters, but this? She could take solace in this. Could fall asleep, comfortable, happy and loved and knowing that in the end, it'd be okay. 

Peridot smiled as she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two fics I'm posting today - the other one is a She-ra 2018 fanfic! Go check it out here:  
> [Play - Catra/Glimmer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174180)  
> And as always, you can find me on twitter @DarkPritchard :)


End file.
